iledesdefisextremesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Ma luissahhotmail.com/Victory!
Chris: (Voice over, Recapping last episode) Previously on Total Drama Pahkitew Island, the teams had to either tell the truth or preform a painful and hilarious scare. You could say that this challenge was “shocking”. (Laughs) Oh I am such a comedian! Sky and Dave almost kissed by Sky kind of “blew it up” in his face. (Laughs again) And Rodney’s sausage fingers couldn’t save his team from sweet Ella which is why he was the next to go. Oh Rodney, you are so not a ladies man! (Cuts to Chris at the bonfire) Only 10 players left but only 9 will move on. Who will be the next one to become Cannon Fodder? Find out today, here, on Total Drama Pahkitew Island. (Opening Credits) (Cuts to the beach at night as bubbles form on the surface. A strange seaweed-covered monster rises out of the water and scares away some animals nearby as it roars.) (Cuts to Jasmine sleeping in the tree branch above her teams’ shelter. Shawn watches her and sighs.) (Confessional) Shawn: Oh man, I really like Jasmine, a lot! But I’m mixed between either being with her or saving myself from a zombie invasion. Huh, that’s a deal breaker. (End Confessional) (Shawn then sees the Seaweed monster strolling through the woods) (Confessional) Shawn: (Terrified) ZOMBIES! That’s it, I’m outta here man! (End Confessional) (Cuts to morning as Sky and Dave forge berries in the woods) Sky: I have an older sister who almost made the Olympic gymnastics team. She is my idol and the reason why I wanted to become an Olympian myself. Dave: (Almost not paying attention) Oh yeah, awesome! (Confessional) Dave: It is great that Sky became a gymnast because of her sister but Sky herself is all I can think about. I just hope that I don’t do that thing that I normally do when I’m near a cute girl. (Cuts to Sky’s) Sky: Aside from Scarlett, my sister Misty was the only friend I ever had. She helped raise me with my mother and we were close ever since. We would do everything together. She was also the one who named me Sky. (Sighs sadly) I also miss her every time we were far away from each other. She means everything to me. (End Confessional) (Sky and Dave walk back to the cave) Sky: Do you know what her specialty is? Rhythm Gymnastics! Dave: Oh, you mean the thing where they twirl a ribbon around on a stick. Sky: Yep; either that, a hoop, or juggling some batons. Dave: That’s a thing in the Olympics? I always thought that it was silly and useless thing that performers do at half-time. (Sky looks angrily at him) Uh Oh! (Confessional) Dave: (Covers his face)Yep, I just did it! (End Confessional) Dave: Oh, I didn’t say that your sister was stupid I was just saying that the talent was… Argh, why can’t I ever say the right thing to a cute girl? Oops! (Sky is shocked) OK, the truth is I like you a lot. Will you go out with me? (Confessional) Sky: You ask someone face to face that you like them and then ask if you would go out with them. That’s not how it works. You’re supposed to write it down on a piece of paper then pass the note to a friend. Then the friend passes it to the girl it goes to just as the teacher catches you and makes you read the note out loud to the class. Everyone knows that. And besides, being in a relationship with someone who will eventually be competition doesn’t make sense. (End Confessional) Sky: (Belches loudly in Dave’s face) Sorry, that happens when I’m… Dave: Nervous! So was that a yes burp or a no burp? Sky: It was an “I like you too” burp but… Dave: Uh, you said you like me. That’s good enough for me. (Sky is about to speak. Dave holds his hand in front of her face.) Don’t say anymore. Let’s just see where this goes OK. Sky: (Uncertain) OK! Chris: (Loudspeaker) Attention everyone! Please report to the beach for today’s challenge. Sky: Seriously, but our team hasn’t have breakfast yet. Dave: I’m sure we can still win on an empty stomach. Some people who serve our country have to put up with this kind of thing. I salute them for staying strong throughout their hard times. Sky: (Impressed) Interesting! OK, let’s do this! (Cuts to the beach as everyone but Shawn walks over to Chris) Ella: Hey Sugar, I wrote you an unsung song as a sign of our friendship. (Clears her throat) “Sugar is sweet as many things; like cake, and candy, and…” Sugar: Hey, I’ve got one for you. (Clears her throat) “Roses are red, manure is brown, GET OUT OF MY FACE!” Ella: But I… Sugar: Get this through your prissy little brain of yours. You and I aren’t friends and we never will be. So stay away from me and NEVER SPEAK TO ME AGAIN, EVER! Ella: (Sighs sadly, eyes water) Guess will never be friends. Guess I’ll never have any friends. Sky: I’m sure you two will. She just needs a little help getting there. Ella: (Gasp happily) You’re right! Sugar needs my help. Thanks Sky! Guess I have two friends; Sugar and you. (Confessional) Ella: It’s good to have friends! (Cuts to Sky’s) Sky: I don’t mind making friends during a competition, but I don’t want to be too focused on that; although, Scarlett is an exception since we are old friends and we have been away for a while. (End Confessional) Max: (Jotting down notes) “The Evilnator”! Too threatening! “Mr. Repugnant”! Too smelly! “Dr. Evil”! Good, but already taken. “Lord Evil”! Me likey! Scarlett: Coming up with some good evil names. Max: Yes, I’ve already got my catchphrase down; “Time to Evil!” And I now have my evil laugh down too. But I need something that everyone will quake and fear just at the mention of my new evil name. Scarlett: Sounds like you’ve got this evil thing down. Max: Yep, but I could use a little more help. Scarlett: And I will still help you with your mission. Max: Thanks! (Cuts to two docks) Jasmine: Well we’re here, but where’s Chris? Sammy: HOLY CANOLLI! What the heck is that? (Shows Chris on a boat driven by Chef without his five o’ clock shadow and expressing a creepy smile, which stays throughout the whole episode, as the wind blows at his face) Chris: OK that’s enough! (Chef turns a fan off) Topher: Wow Chris you look (Coughs) great! Chris: Thanks Topher! Jasmine: Did you get a haircut? Chris: Nope! Sammy: Did you get a new calone? Chris: Nope! Dave: Did you get (gags) a new shirt? Chris: Three strikes and you guys are out! (Topher snaps his fingers) (Confessional) Topher: “Slowtox”; hides all the wrinkles on Chris’ face. (Stunned) Wait a second, a younger looking Chris could jeopardize my plans to replace him. (Angry) I should be the one hosting this show. (End Confessional) Chris: Today’s challenge will test your strength against one another, literally. I call it the Smash, Splash, 1-2-3 Dash! Contestants must run across the dock to get a huge baton and run back to their team and place it on the stand. Two of them make an X. Make three X’s and your team wins. Max: I have a diabolical scheme that will… Chris: If you tamper the other teams’ batons your whole team loses and the tamperer will be the one going home. Perhaps you didn’t remember that from our Doom Balloon challenge. Max: (Annoyed) Fine! Chris: However, you may use your batons to knock the other team into the water. If you fall in the run doesn’t count and you will have to start over. Sky: Is this safe? Chris: Of course it is! Here to demonstrate the challenge are today’s classic Total Drama cameos. Dave: Cameos? As in two of them! Chris: Yep; not every episode just needs only one cameo. And today’s cameos are Bridgette and Duncan. (Pans over to Bridgette on Maskwak’s dock (left side) and Duncan on Kinosewak’s dock (right side) Bridgette: (Annoyed) You’re going to pay for ruining my chances at the prize money, twice. Duncan: Hey, it was called playing the game. And how were you supposed to win season 2 when all you could do was suck face with Geoff. Bridgette: (Angry) Oh now you’re really going to pay. Duncan: Bring it Ms. Wipeout! I’m just lucky Trent isn’t here to save you this time. Bridgette: Let’s end this Jailbird! Duncan: Ladies first! (The screen splits with Bridgette on top and Duncan on the Bottom. They then run to the other side of the dock and grab their batons. They then run back and are about to swing at each other; Bridgette successfully hits Duncan off the dock.) Bridgette: That was for you Geoff and Trent! (Duncan coughs and spits water out just as the cops arrive on a helicopter) Cop: OK Duncan, demonstrations over! Back to jail with you! Duncan: No, you’ll never take me back to that place. (The cop grabs him) Hey let me go! My parents are cops too you know. They’ll get me out. Cop: No they won’t. Because we are you parents! (His dad is the cop and his mom is the pilot) Duncan: What! Cop: You still need to learn your lesson for destroying public property and for breaking the poor goth girls heart. Duncan: Oh come on! Cop: (looks at Bridgette) Need a ride back home? Bridgette: Thank You! It’s better than leaving in Chris’ Cannon. (Bridgette boards the helicopter and flies away) Chris: Well she was lucky to avoid the cannon. I mean, how else was those guys going to leave the Island? Sugar: So that’s why we kept on hearing a cannon fire during these challenges. Dave: OK, so how is it decided on who goes in what order? Chris: You go in whatever order you want but everyone must go at least once. Now without further a due, let the challenge begin. (Blows his air horn) Sammy: I hope everyone will go easy on me. Jasmine: (Whispers) Less Samey, more Amy. Sammy: (Imitates Amy) If anyone gets my hair wet they’re dead! Jasmine: Much better! (Looks back with concern) Where is Shawn? Chris: Don’t know! But he better get here before the challenge ends or he is automatically eliminated from the competition and someone else on the losing team will be cannon food; which means we could have a double elimination tonight. Chef, you better go find him. (The boat leaves) Jasmine: Oh I hope he’s OK! (Cuts to Shawn in the woods as he is about to rub a dead fish all over him) Shawn: To escape and blend in with the undead you gotta look like the undead and smell like the undead. (He squeezes fish juice all over his head) (Confessional) Shawn: I’ve seen this in every zombie movie; works almost every time. (Sighs sadly) I just hope that Jasmine hasn’t already been captured and turned into a zombie. I feel guilty about leaving her behind. (End Confessional) (Cuts to Maskwak climbing out of the water and onto their dock) Sugar: Too bad our swimsuits were lost and destroyed on the zeppelin. I was really looking forward to wearing to swimsuit that won me the little Miss Pork Rind pageant. Ella: Oh, I would’ve loved to seen that. I also had a swimsuit that I wanted to show off. Sugar: (Puts her right hand on Ella’s head, annoyed) No one cares about what you want. (She shoves Ella back into the water. Sky glares at her.) (Cuts to Kinosewak’s Dock) Max: Evil should never drip! Scarlett: So what kind of device do you plan on using to defeat the other team? Max: I didn’t have time to build something diabolical. All I could get was this stupid piece of wire. Sammy: (Imitating Amy) So, which one of you maggots wants to go first? Jasmine: Hmm! Topher: I’ll go first! I haven’t done much in the last two challenges so I think this is a good time to do my part on this team. That; and I want to impress those watching me on TV. Jasmine: OK Topher! Show those Maskwak’s that Kinosewak is the best. (Cuts to Maskwak) Dave: I’ll go first! We should save Sky’s strength for someone tougher. (Annoyed) If that’s OK with you Sugar. Sugar: (Annoyed) I guess! Dave: OK, here I go! (Dave runs across the dock. Cuts to Topher starting his run.) Topher: (Narrates) And handsome Topher runs out onto to dock to grab a baton for his team. (Dave and Topher run pass each other as the grab their batons. They then charge and scream at each other as they both pass each other again without whacking the other off the dock and both of them score for their teams.) Dave/Topher: What? Why didn’t you knock me off the dock? Chris: (Annoyed) Seriously? Come on, you could do better than that. Don’t bore me! Sugar: (Angry) You call that a run! (Pushes Dave aside) Stand aside and let me show you how it’s really done. (Sugar runs out. Cuts to Sammy and Jasmine.) Jasmine: (Whispers to Sammy) You can do it Samey, or should I say Amy. Sammy: (Rubs the sides of her head) Be like Amy, be like Amy! (She runs out and runs pass Sugar) You are not my sister! Sugar: What are you saying? Of course we’re not! Don’t be stupid! (Confessional) Dave: Those two may not be sisters but they are both mean and heartless. Come to think of it they SHOULD be sisters. Samey should have been an only child. (End Confessional) (Sammy and Sugar meet in the middle and they both clash their batons together) Sammy: You’re going down Maskwak scum! Sugar: No, you Kinosewak butt heads are going down. Chris: Now that’s a little better, but I’m still bored. (Pulls out a walkie Talkie) Bring in Scuba Bear. (Sugar has Sammy in a head lock as she beats her with one of the padded ends of the baton) Sugar/Sammy: Scuba Bear? (A bear with scuba gear jumps out of the water and knocks Sugar into the water. Sammy runs away and scores.) Chris: And Team Kinosewak makes their first X. But both teams must be extra careful now that Scuba Bear is ready to attack. (Scuba Bear eye points towards Kinosewak before turning to Maskwak as Dave helps Sugar out of the water. He then jumps back into the water.) Ella: Don’t worry about that bear. I shall go and avenge you. (She prances and sings in “LA LA’s” across the dock.) (Cuts to Max and Scarlett) Scarlett: Max, you should go next. Max: But how am I supposed to stop her when all I’ve got is this wire? Scarlett: Well you could try to electrify her with the baton. If you wrap the wire around your baton, it will act as a conductor. Then all you need is a power source; which I will get for you. Max: But how am I supposed to electrify her without shocking myself? Scarlett: If you hold it by the rubber padding, you won’t get shocked. Max: I like it! Let’s do this! (He runs out) Ella: Oh hello there! Max: (Passes Ella) Your hello’s won’t save you from the forces of evil. (He grabs a baton) (Kinosewak cheers for Max as Scarlett grabs one of the batons that they captured and dips it into the water. An eel bites onto it and Scarlett flings to eel secretly to Max.) Scarlett: Max! (Everyone looks at her) Just warning him about Ella. Max: (Holds onto the rubber padding as the eel bites onto the batons metal pole) Time to Evil! Ella: Hello again! (Max screams as he hits Ella’s baton and electrocutes her off the dock. Sky gasp.) (Confessional) Max: Did you see that? Thanks to Scarlett I am becoming more evil by the second. Soon, this Island will be mine and I will rule everyone as my slaves. (Evil Laugh) (Cuts to Sugar’s) Sugar: BEST, DAY, EVER! (Cut’s to Sky’s) Sky: (Shocked) I can’t believe what Scarlett just did. She would never cheat in order to win. I never thought I would have to do this, (Angry) but it looks like I’m going to have to teach her a lesson. (End Confessional) Chris: Team Kinosewak is halfway to victory but will Maskwak pull off a come from behind victory? Ella: (Climbs onto Chris’ dock, dazed) Can you direct me to the White Rabbit? (She faints back into the water) Chris: Find out when we return to more Total Drama Pahkitew Island. (Commercial Break) (Cuts to Dave helping Ella out of the water) Ella: Sorry! Guess I wasn’t of any help. Dave: No, it wasn’t your fault, it was Max’s. Sky: (Angry) No, it was Scarlett! She electrified Max’s baton. That was a low blow. In the world of sports, people who cheat get penalized. No friend of mine is going to cheat her way to victory. (She runs onto the dock) Dave: Sky, wait! Scarlett is too smart! Brains always beat Brawns! (He and Ella notice one of Ella’s shoes floating past them. He fishes it out for her.) Here, let me put this back on for you. (Dave slips Ella’s shoe back onto her foot) (Confessional) Ella: I think I’ve just found my prince! My fairytale moment came true. (End Confessional) Scarlett: Oh this is going to be too easy. (She runs out) Sky: (Angry, passes Scarlett) I saw what you did! Friends never cheat! Maybe you need a little reminder you, you cheater! (Confessional) Sky: It’s not very nice to talk back and I’m not that good at it. (Annoyed) But when you sabotage and hurt my team, that’s when I get mad. (End Confessional) Sky: Ready to be taught a lesson Scarlett? Well, here I come! (Scarlett rolls her eyes. They run towards each other. Sky prepares to swing. Scarlett looks devious. She slides past Sky in slow motion just as Sky jumps and swings at her. Scarlett scores as Sky falls into the water.) (Confessional) Sky: Guess I shouldn’t have warned her that I was coming for her. Either that or I should’ve kept my cool until the last minute. (Cut’s to Scarlett’s) Scarlett: The law of force and motion are simple. With Sky being the pivot point, I knew the inertia caused by the mass of the dual link stick would… She swung too hard and fell down. Oh, and FYI Sky, I don’t remember us being friends. (End Confessional) (Sky pokes her head out of the water just as Scuba Bear does. She screams and swims away.) Chris: Team Kinosewak now have two X’s. While team Maskwak has yet to complete their first X. And Shawn is nowhere to be found. Guess he’s food for the cannon tonight. Jasmine: (Worried) Where is he? Sammy: Um, Jasmine, it’s your turn. Jasmine: Oh, right! (She runs out) Dave: (Helping Sky out of the water) Don’t worry Sky! It is my turn to avenge you. Here I go! (He runs out) (Jasmine runs halfway and stops just as Dave passes her) Jasmine: Where is Shawn? Topher: Jasmine, watch out behind you! Jasmine: (Turns around) What? (Dave knocks her with the baton. She loses her balance and falls off the dock. Maskwak cheers.) Dave: Yes! Again, I want to go again! Chris: And Maskwak makes there first X. Now they’re only 100% behind. Jasmine: (Pokes her head out of the water) Where is he? (Cuts to Shawn acting like a zombie; covered in fish juice, mud, and a banana peel and a bone on his head) (Confessional) Shawn: Look like a zombie, smell like a zombie, move like a zombie. All I need to do is find a secret base to hide out in. Oh yeah, and if Jasmine hasn’t been turned into a zombie yet, I’ll ask her out. (End Confessional) Shawn: (Excited) A ha; a waterfall! That will be perfect. (Hears a twig snap) Who’s there? (Chef walks up behind him) Shawn: AH, ZOMBIE CHEF! (He runs away, but Chef manages to catch him) Chef: Where have you been? You’re missing out on today’s challenge. (Sniffs) Wow, and you stink, real badly! Shawn: Chef, it’s you! Thank goodness! Come on, we can hide from the zombies behind that waterfall. (He gasp) What, It’s Gone! (Cuts back to the dock. Dave and Sammy run out.) (Confessional) Sammy: I really don’t want to hurt Dave, but I need to do something or else we’ll lose. Hmm, maybe I can trip him. (End Confessional) Dave: You’re going to pay for getting rid of Samey. (Sammy feels ashamed but quickly shakes it off) Sammy: (As Amy) Samey is nothing, just like you! (She swings the baton right at Dave’s legs and trips him into the water) Kinosewak: (Cheering) Yay, way to go Amy! You’re the best! (Confessional) Sammy: (Guilty) I don’t know what’s worse; hurting Dave or calling myself nothing. Also, it is nice that they say I’m the best, (Annoyed) but not when I’m pretending to be my horrid sister. (End Confessional) Chris: One more successful run and Kinosewak will win the challenge. Ella: (Helping Dave out of the water) Don’t worry, I’ve got you my prince. Dave: What? Sky: Topher is up next, he’ll be easy picking this time. Also, I haven’t forgiven him for saying that no one will get the money when I win. (Corrects herself) Oh, I mean when he or she wins. (She runs out) Topher: (Narrates) And Topher makes his second run of the day. And this time, he will actually knock someone out. (Sky and Topher pass each other and grab their batons before running back) Sky: I am not going to fall off this time. Topher: Hey Sky, sorry if I freaked you and everyone else out about the million yesterday. I hope someone actually goes home with it. Sky: (Stunned) Oh, thanks! (Confessional) Sky: Topher might be annoying with his narrations but he’s not a bad guy. Maybe he could be a better host than Chris. (End Confessional) Topher: (Narrates) And Topher runs to the middle of the dock, he stops, prepares to swing, (closes his eyes) and… (Sky knocks him off the dock. Maskwak cheers. Kinosewak moans as Topher climbs back onto the dock.) (Confessional) Topher: Man that girl is strong! I’m impressed! (End Confessional) Sky: (She sets her baton on the stand) And that is how it’s done! Chris: And the score is now 3 to 5 with Kinosewak still in the lead. Dave: So, who’s next? Ella: (Places her hand on his right shoulder) I’ll go for you my sweet prince! (She runs out) Dave: What the huh? Sky: Huh? (Confessional) Sky: What was that? Why did Ella call Dave her prince? (Annoyed) What am I talking about? I should be focusing on the… And why was her hand on his shoulder? (End Confessional) (Max and Ella meet in the middle) Max: Back for another beating I see. (Scuba Bear jumps out of the water and roars. Max screams just as the bear knocks him off the dock before he prepares to attack Ella.) (Confessional) Sugar: Twice in one day, this really is the best day of my life! (End Confessional) Ella: Maybe a song might cheer you up. (Ella clears her throat) Ella: “Me and my friend, bear, BFFs beyond compare. Dancing and swimming without a care.” Chris: (Annoyed) NO! No more singing! Come on you overgrown flee bag of a walking carpet, EAT THE GIRL! (He throws some popcorn at Scuba Bear. He roars and swims over to Chris) Uh Oh! (Scuba Bear jumps out and roars at Chris; which Chris screams in terror while still having that creepy slowtox smile of his) (Confessional) Topher: Anyone who can scream while they smile must have some real class. (Chuckles) NOT! (End Confessional) (Scuba Bear still swats at Chris while he climbs up his umbrella) Topher: Chris, should I throw into another commercial break for you? If yes, then scream. (Chris screams. Topher looks into the camera and is about to speak until he hears a horn beep. Scuba Bear jumps back into the water just as Chef arrives in his jeep with Shawn. Jasmine gasp with excitement.) (Confessional) Topher: (Annoyed) So close! (Cuts to Jasmine’s) Jasmine: Shawn’s OK! Good, now I can stay focused on winning this for our team. (End Confessional) Chris: (Singing, fixes his shirt) “Pretending that didn’t happen.” (Stop singing) Oh good, Shawn has arrived just in time to take his turn (Ella scores) with the score now at 4 to 5. (Shawn gets on the dock. Everyone is disgusted.) Sky: Wow, what happened to you? Shawn: (Examines Sky’s arm) No zombie bite marks. Sugar: What? Shawn: (Examines Sugar’s neck) None on the neck either. Dave: (Annoyed) What are you doing? Shawn: I’m making sure that you guys haven’t been turned into zombies yet. Dave: WE ARE NOT ZOMBIES! Jasmine: (Concerned) Wow, Shawn is really acting strange with the whole zombie thing. Being out there in the woods must have done a real number on him. Sammy: Jasmine, I don’t think it’s that. He’s been mentioning them even before we arrived. Also, you’re up next. (Jasmine gasps) (Confessional) Jasmine: If I score the winning run for our team, Shawn will go home. And I can’t see him go home. But I’m the only one who hasn’t scored yet; so if I don’t, I could go home. (Sighs) I’ve got to do what’s right. (End Confessional) Dave: Argh, how are we going to get him to go out there and play? (He suddenly gets an idea) Hey Shawn, here’s the challenge; the objective is to get to the other side of the dock, grab a baton, and use it to attack the other teams’ zombies. Shawn: (Shocked) What, Jasmine’s already a zombie? Oh man, I wish I hadn’t left her all alone. (Sighs) It’s too late now. I’ve got to stop it. (Shawn and Jasmine run out onto the dock and pass each other; they grab their batons and run back. They meet in the middle and both are about to swing.) Shawn: ZOMBIE! (He hits Jasmine really hard and scores for his team) Maskwak: (Cheers) Yay! Way to go Shawn! Awesome! Shawn: Wow; that felt good! Jasmine: (Angry) Hey, what was that for? Shawn: Wait, Jasmine’s not a zombie? (Dave backs away slowly) (Confessional) Shawn: (Guilty) Oh man, I think I just made a big mistake. (Cuts to Jasmine’s) Jasmine: (Annoyed) I think I just made a big mistake. (End Confessional) Shawn: (Runs back to help her) Jasmine, I’m so sorry. I thought that you were a zombie. Jasmine: So you weren’t kidding about the whole zombie thing? Shawn: (Shocked) What, you thought that it was a joke? Jasmine: (Angry, grabs him by the shirt) Yes, I don’t believe in them. And I can’t be with someone who actually believes in these silly things. (Whispers) And between you and me, I lost on purpose so you could stay in the game. Now I might be the one going home. (Confessional) Shawn: Jasmine lost for me? I don’t know what to say. Maybe there’s more to life than preparing for the undead to rise. Maybe it’s time to stop thinking with my brain and time to start listening with my heart. (Cuts to Jasmine’s) Jasmine: (Annoyed) Is this what I get for falling for a boy? That’s it, time to get ruthless; no more listening with my heart. (Calm) Except for Samey, she’s my friend so she’s an exception. (End Confessional) Chris: The score is now tied at 5 to 5. So, whoever makes this next run, wins the game for their team. Sugar: Everyone out of the way, Sugar’s got this. Jasmine: Go get her “Amy”, wins it for us. Sammy: Right, time to end this. (Sammy and Sugar run out to get their batons. They meet in the middle with them when the seaweed monster jumps out of the water right in front of Sammy.) Shawn: (Terrified) That’s it, that’s the zombie I saw last night. Monster: Who are you calling a zombie you disgusting freak. Shawn: Wait a minute, I know that voice. (The monster turns out to be Amy. Everyone gasps. Amy lunges at Sammy while Sugar runs away.) (Confessional) Dave: Either Amy’s back or Samey never left. Wait, that’s not right. (Cuts to Sky’s) Sky: Did Amy call Samey Amy or did Samey just call Amy Samey? And what is with Dave and Ella? (Cuts to Scarlett’s) Scarlett: Samey pretended to be Amy all this time. (Annoyed) I thought we already established that. (End Confessional) (The twins still fight and argue) Amy: How dare you treat your own sister this way? Sammy: Look who’s talking; you do this to me all the time. Amy: That’s because you’re nothing. I’m better than you at everything. Sammy: Well at least I still don’t suck my thumb. Both: You are the worst sister ever! (They hear the air horn) What? Chris: And Team Maskwak wins again! (Maskwak cheers. The twins continue to fight.) Sammy: Way to go Amy, you just cost us the win. Amy: Me, you were the one who failed. Sammy: Don’t you have any compassion for me? Amy: (Outburst) I DON’T HAVE COMPASSION FOR YOU, MOMMY HAS NO COMPASSION FOR YOU, HECK, WE NEVER EVEN HAD ANY COMPASSION FOR DADDY; NOT EVEN AFTER HE DIED. (Everyone gasp. Sammy is stunned.) Amy: That’s right, we were glad that he died. He just got in the way. (Sammy’s eyes begin to water) And because of that you have no one anymore. (She takes her hand up and slaps Sammy across the face really hard off-screen. Everyone is shocked.) Sammy: (Sobbing, rubbing her face) You really are a monster! Amy: Yeah, I am! So what are you going to do about it? Jasmine: (Angry, walks behind Amy and picks her up) I’M GOING TO DO SOMETHING TO YOU! (She throws her off the dock and crouches down towards Sammy calmly) What happened? Sammy: (Sniffs) It was about 8 years ago. He died in a car crash on his way back home from work. He was trying to stop a robber from getting away from the cops. He managed to stop him, but because of his actions, he lost his own life. He was the only friend and the only REAL family I had. When he was gone, nothing good ever happened to me again. (She cries, outburst) I MISS HIM SO MUCH! (Everyone but Scarlett on Kinosewak feels sorry for her. Chris pretends to wipe away a tear. Everyone on Maskwak feels sorry; Sky looks like she is about to cry herself.) Dave: (Concerned) Sky, are you OK? Sky: (Wipes her eyes, shakes it off) Oh yeah, I’m fine! Jasmine: (Wipes Sammy’s eyes) Hey, it’s OK! You have me. Sammy: I still wish I could just leave Amy and mommy behind for a new life. Jasmine: You know what; I’m going to win this thing for you, and use half of that prize money to adopt you and take you away from all this heart break. Sammy: (Sniff) Really? Jasmine: Of course, you can finally have the life that you lost and have a family that really loves you; besides your deceased dad. And I can be the sister that you’ve always wanted. What do you say, “Sammy”? (Sammy smiles as her eyes continue to water. She then hugs her as a sign that she accepts Jasmines offer; in which Jasmine hugs he back. Everyone but Scarlett go “Awe”.) Max: (Elbow’s her arm) Oh come on Scarlett, lighten up for once. Scarlett: (Annoyed) True evil never shows any emotions, remember? Max: I’ll make this a onetime thing. But by the way, thanks for helping me out there today. You’re really are a big help. (Scarlett smiles) In fact, keep helping me out like this and you can be my sidekick. (Scarlett is stunned) (Confessional) Scarlett: (Ticked off) SIDEKICK! (Growls viciously) (End Confessional) (Cuts to the bonfire) Chris: Maskwak, tonight, your dinner comes from (holds a lunch bag) Spoily’s Second Hand Food Emporium. (He tosses the bag to Ella) Oh, and Ella… Ella Yes! Chris: You sing one more time and you are out; got it! (Ella lowers her head in shame) Good! Now, no one from Kinosewak has to vote because someone stayed in the competition when she was supposed to go home. Amy: Ha, guess you’ll be going home now. Oh wait, mommy said that you could never go home. You have been kicked out! Max: Ha, I knew it! Dave: (Annoyed) OK, now that’s just crossing the line right there. Sammy: (Upset) Can I at least go back one more time just to get one thing. Amy: Argh, fine! One thing, but that’s it. Everything else that belongs to you will go to me. Now get out of here while I continue to compete in this game; like I’m supposed to. After all, I’m better than you. I’m Parfey; which is German for “Perfect!” Sammy: (Smirks) Oh really, then what is German for “Bossy Blonde Cow!” (Amy starts fighting with Sammy again) Chris: Easy there; Amy, you missed out on two challenges, we have enough players so there’s no need to bring back an eliminated competitor, and I don’t want any more confusions; so this time, you’re BOTH going into the cannon. Both: What? (Cuts to Amy and Sammy in the Cannon) Amy: Why me? I’m the pretty one! Sammy: I’m the nice one! Does anyone believe me? Shawn: Don’t worry, I believe in you Sammy. Sammy: (Impressed) Wow, two people actually got my name right. This is great! (Amy rolls her eyes) Chris: And to make it fair, maybe we should let Samey come out first. Jasmine: (Annoyed) It’s Sammy! Chris: (Annoyed) Whatever! (He pushes a button and the twins scream as they are fired out) Well that’s it for this interesting episode. Find out who will go home next time on Total Drama Pahkitew Island. (End Credits) (Fades to a door. It opens revealing Amy and Sammy.) Amy: Alright, grab your one thing and get out. (Sammy walks over to her dresser and opens it up; pulling out a blue teddy bear that she has kept hidden away from Amy so that she would steal it from her) Amy: Nice job keeping that thing away from me. Now, goodbye! (Sammy walks out of her room and out the front door. Her mother never even looked at her; pretending that she never existed.) Sammy: (Sighs) I hope Jasmine can win this for me. (As she reaches the curb, she notices a disc in the garbage with the words “Goodbye Sammy, from Dad”. She takes the disc out just as someone on a motorcycle rides up beside her; it was Trent.) Trent: Need a ride? (Sammy gets on and snaps a helmet on) Trent: That’s a very nice bear! Sammy: (Blushes) Thank You! (Sammy rides with Trent away from her former home) Category:Blog posts